The present invention relates to a method of and a device for storing liquid explosives in the form of an emulsion in water.
Various methods of and devices for storing liquid explosives in the form of an aqueous emulsion are known. They feature equipment, a mechanical separator for instance, that removes the explosive from the emulsion for conveyance to the point of processing. One consequence is the presence in the separator of pure explosive, which is very hazardous to convey farther. Another drawback is that the separators cannot automatically adjust to different concentrations of emulsion, although it can be assumed that the proportion of explosive should decrease constantly.
These problems can of course be avoided by conveying the overall aqueous emulsion of explosive as is, although this entails considerable expenditure not only to convey the large amounts of water involved but also to separate the explosive from the emulsion at the site of delivery.